


Yet to be

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Rodney!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet to be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  1\. For the lovely [](http://liresius.livejournal.com/profile)[**liresius**](http://liresius.livejournal.com/) on the very special occasion of her birthday! *hugs*
> 
>   
>  2\. “Grow old with me, the best is yet to be.” ~ Robert Browning

“I think, Colonel,” Rodney said with all the precise solemnity of only the very drunk, “that I may - possibly - be just the tiniest little bit tipsy.” He then proceeded to make a slow slide down the wall next to his quarters where John had propped him a minute before.

“You don’t say,” John grinned and caught Rodney around the shoulders, taking his weight as he quickly palmed the door open and walked them inside.

“Jus’ a little bit,” Rodney nodded. “I may have had one or two… or four or five… or…”

“Woah there,” John laughed, keeping Rodney upright as his whole body nodded along, threatening to over-balance them both. “Well, it’s your birthday, so I reckon you’re entitled.”

“You threw me a party,” Rodney beamed, eyes wide and still shining with the same baffled joy as when he’d walked into the mess earlier to cries of ‘Surprise!’

“It was all of us,” John said, guiding Rodney to the bed and sitting him down. “Teyla, Ronon, Sam - everyone.”

“I wasn’t expecting it,” Rodney said, reaching to untie his boots but not quite managing to make contact with the laces.

John knelt down and began to help, receiving a sweetly fumbled kiss to the top of his head in thanks. “That’s why they call it a surprise party, buddy.”

“I know that,” Rodney said, the unspoken ‘you idiot’ so obviously softened by happiness. “I just didn’t know that, you know, people… um, well, cared… about me.”

John tossed the boots to one side and knelt between Rodney’s legs, the flushed skin of Rodney’s cheeks warm as he framed them with his hands. “We care,” he said slowly.

Rodney’s smile grew wider still and he ducked his head in a kind of shy amazement, a look John was growing familiar with since they’d got together. “Thank you,” Rodney said. “I had a great time.”

John leaned in and pressed a slow, easy kiss to Rodney’s mouth before moving back aways and beginning to unbutton his own shirt, winking with an exaggerated leer. “Well, your birthday isn’t over yet,” he drawled, grinning as Rodney’s slightly fuzzy gaze sharpened to focus unerringly on his chest. “Unless you just want to sleep it off, maybe?” he teased, flicking the shirt open and shrugging it down his arms.

John laughed out loud as he suddenly found himself hauled onto the bed and spread-eagle under Rodney’s broad, solid heat, all trace of shyness gone.

“I said I was drunk, John,” Rodney smiled, delight and desire plain, and nipped at the place on John’s neck that always made him insane, “not stupid.”

“Yeah, you did,” John gasped as Rodney slid lower and licked a hot, sloppy kiss to one nipple. “Happy birthday, buddy…”

And after that there wasn’t much need for talking at all.

 

The end


End file.
